Chaser
by arilovexo
Summary: Laura and Ross miss each other. So, after a suggestion from her mother, Laura goes with him to Puerto Rico and as they start to spend more time with each other, they realize just how much they love one another. Ross/Laura


_Story number five... I think. I'm at story number five of the hidden stories on my laptop right? If not, correct me :) _

_So anyway, I'll fix the mistakes, if any later. But here's a story told through Laura's point of view. Oh yeah. It's cheesy. It's cute. I love it. _

_Enjoy :) _

* * *

_Anxious, sad, excited, a possible combination of all three._

_More nervous maybe. But I'm excited to start filming again! HellYeah #TBM2_

Laura smiled sadly as she shut her laptop, staring at it for a few seconds before looking up and seeing her mother was standing in front of her.

"Hey, mom," She said, as she stood up to go get a glass of water.

"Hey, sweetie," Her mother answered, "dinner will be ready soon." Laura nodded, opening the refrigerator door and taking out the pitcher of water. "How are you doing, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's been months since you've seen Ross," Ellen pointed out, "when was the last time you two spoke?"

"Um, well, the reason for that is, he's been on a world tour, and to answer your question, probably not since his show in New York last month." Laura shrugged, "he's just been so busy with touring, recording a new album and getting ready for Puerto Rico. I just don't want to bother him." She looked down at the rim of her glass and sighed.

Her mother gave her a smile and then walked up to her. She put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and squeezed it. "I think you should give him a call. It seems like you miss him a lot."

"Mom, I-"

"Just give him a call," Ellen said and then with one last smile, walked out of the room, leaving Laura by herself to think about what she should do.

* * *

"It's okay," She whispered to herself. "You're calling your best friend, it's nothing weird or strange or out of the ordinary, right?" She looked around the room. "And I'm talking to myself okay." She closed her eyes and took another deep breath and looked at her phone.

She soon found his name and then she just went for it. She pressed call.

It rang a few times and she was just about to hang up, when she heard a faint, "hello?"

"Hi," She said, "um, it's Laura."

"I know, I have caller ID, remember?" Ross answered, "unlike you and you're phone that I'm pretty sure Fred Flinstone used."

"Nice to see you haven't lost your humor," She teased back, almost as though it was effortless. "How are you?"

"Good, just busy, you know with… life."

"Yeah, I um, I get that." She answered back.

"How are you?" He suddenly asked after a few moments of an awkward silence.

"Good, good." She answered, "I graduated high school, so there's that." She tried to sound upbeat but truth be told, she had been a little disappointed that he hadn't shown up for it. It wasn't like he promised he would, he just said if he could make it then she should be her ass he'd be there. She also knew who he was as a person and that he probably tried his hardest to make it, but in the end, since they were both in the business, she knew he wasn't going to be able to pull it off. She wasn't mad at him and most definitely knew she couldn't hold it against him.

"Yeah, congrats, that's pretty amazing." He answered and she noticed there was something distant in his voice. He wasn't being himself.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, just tired, why?"

"Because you sound like you're… you just… don't sound like you." She finally said.

"I'm okay, I promise you, worry wart Laura." He said and she nodded. She looked up at the ceiling and then blurted out the first thing that came to her head.

"Can you meet up?" She then realized what she asked and closed her eyes. "Wait, never mind. You probably can't, you're like super busy and all and it's just been a while and I really just want to-"

"Laura, Laura, hey," He managed to catch her attention. "Dude, why are you rambling? It's cool. And to answer your question, I'd love to meet up."

Her heart skipped a beat and she tried not to let her relief show. "Right, okay. Um, so, how soon can you meet up?"

"How about in… fifteen minutes, sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect." She answered back, "see you in fifteen minutes," And with that, she hung up her phone. Biting her bottom lip, she giggled to herself and then fell back on her bed. She stayed there for about a minute, before she realized she had to get up and get ready to see him.

* * *

She knew a lot of things about Ross.

Like his favourite colour, his favourite shoe company, his favourite beanie (which she had stolen from him a while back and refused to return), his favourite movie (Romeo and Juilet, because he was a total romantic sweetheart like that) and of course, his favourite food (he wasn't picky so he didn't really care what he ate as long as it was food, that she also knew about him).

They were both very opposite.

But at the end of the day, she was Ally and he was Austin. That's who they were and as opposite as their characters were, they were probably the same if not more in real life.

She wondered if Austin and Ally could make it happen and have a relationship, could they do the same?

Probably not, she figured.

Even knowing all the things she knew about Ross, there was still one thing she didn't know.

His feelings.

He was good at hiding them and keeping them to himself. He was also just shitty at expressing them.

Since he had texted her to meet at the studio, she had driven there, parked the car and then knocked on the door. Since she had been to the studio many times before, to sit in with Ross when he recorded Austin&Ally songs or for R5 or even for herself for the show, the security just waved her in and told her where to go.

She opened the door and quietly shut it, leaning against it, as she saw Ross was recording his vocals and the rest of the band, his parents, his brother, manager and producer were all just sitting and watching him. She slowly and quietly walked closer to the group, Rydel the first to see her. Her eyes lit up and she immediately hugged her tight.

She didn't say anything, but Laura understood. She didn't have to.

Ross soon finished his vocals and the producer told him he was good for now. He nodded and took his headphones off, walking out of the sound booth, he walked to the main part and lifted his head in time to see Laura was right in front of him. She sweetly smiled and waved her fingers at him, before she was immediately thrown against a warm body, squeezed tight and spun around.

His hand was in her hair before she could move and he hugged her close again, "I can't believe you're here."

"Well, I am Laura, aren't I?" She asked, whispering it in his ear so he could hear her. He nodded, hugging her even closer.

Soon, he had to release her, so he he did (though she could see he hadn't wanted to). They sat down with everyone else, Laura having no choice, but to sit on his lap as there was no room to sit anywhere else.

She caught up with everyone for an hour and then finally, as only Riker and Rocky were the only ones who still needed to record vocals, she and Ross were allowed to leave.

He followed her to her car and then they were both silent as they just sat in it together. She did, however, turn the radio on and a soft, ambient song was playing in the background.

He suddenly let out a sigh and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She softly asked him.

He didn't answer her. At least not for a few moments and she took that time to really look at him. Like, really, really look at him and see that there was something flashing in his eyes.

She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it didn't look like it was something positive.

"Do you ever feel like your whole entire life is planned out for you? Like, every single moment of it?" He finally asked and she blinked her thoughts away, focusing in on him again.

"Um, I don't understand what you mean by that exactly," She answered back.

"I wanted this, this was my dream," He was staring downcast, his hand moving with his words. He then looked up at her, "but it's exhausting and now, now I'm about to go on a trip to another country all by myself after spending so much time traveling with my family and-"

"You're scared," She smiled sadly at him, already knowing what he was going to say before he said it.

He slowly nodded his head and was silent after that. She sat face forward, thinking to herself for a few moments, before she turned the engine on. He looked at her in curiosity.

"You don't want every moment of your life planned out right?" She asked him and he nodded again. "Good, then you're stuck with me for the next few hours. Hope you don't mind."

"You know," He answered thoughtfully, "something tells me I won't mind it at all."

She smiled, "good." And with that, she pulled out of her parking spot and took off down the road.

* * *

"I remember this place," Ross said as soon as she had parked the car and both of them had stepped out of it, moving to stand side by side on the other side of the car. He stared straight ahead at the beautiful view of the city lights and the twinkling stars above them, he took a moment to take it all in, before turning to face her. "we came here soon after meeting and then again after I got my license and after you did."

She nodded, "it's been a while, but I figured it was a good place to come visit." She stepped forward and kept walking until she finally reached the railing. She turned around to face him, the wind blowing her hair in her face and he couldn't help but stare at her. Or think about how damn beautiful she looked in that moment.

"I agree." He answered, his hands went into his pockets and she noticed it. She looked up at him, his long hair (that he desperately needed to cut), his Marvel comic hat, backwards, his vintage band tee, covered by a hoodie and his skinny jeans and yellow converses. He looked like the awkward, outgoing, fifteen year old boy she had met four years before. Her heart skipped and then she realized something.

She was falling for him, kinda like when she tripped constantly on set or in real life. Sudden, unexpectedly and fast.

She reached her hand out and he took out one of his hands, taking her hands in his, they laced their fingers and then she pulled him close enough that he had to take his other hand out of his pocket so that he could lay it on the railing behind her. Half trapping her in. Not that she was complaining.

"Don't be scared," She whispered, looking up at him. "You have nothing to be scared about. You're going to be okay."

"What about you?" He asked her, "are you scared?"

She wondered why he had asked that. She wasn't afraid. She had no reason to be.

"I-I'm not afraid," She finally answered back. "I just… miss you." She looked up at him, "I miss you so much and its killing me that we don't get to spend as much time together as we used to anymore."

Whoa, she hadn't wanted to say that. That was something she wanted to keep to herself. Obviously, that didn't work too well in her favor.

His hand tightened around her fingers and he slowly nodded.

"It kills me too," He whispered, his forehead was against hers, her eyes closing as she wrapped her free arm around his neck and just hugged him. "You seriously have no idea how much I miss you, Laura."

She bit her lip and slowly nodded, her nose nudging against his. She felt something wet and opened her eyes to see he was crying. She didn't pull away though.

"Why are you crying?" He wasn't the emotional one, she was. The fact that he was crying surprised her.

"Things are changing and I don't like it." He admitted and Laura's heart skipped again once she realized he wasn't about to hold back his feelings anymore. "I want to go back to when we were fifteen, innocent, adorable and… not so fucking busy all the time. I feel like I can't even breathe unless someone's constantly with me all the time and it's the most annoying thing ever."

She understood that, though, in some ways she didn't. She wasn't nearly as busy as he was, but she did understand that sometimes the job felt suffocating.

She looked down at their hands and noticed how small hers was compared to his, but still, they were a perfect fit. Looking up at him again, she looked in his eyes and saw the love and warmth he felt for her. For the first time ever.

"I can't tell you who to be, Ross and neither should anyone else," She finally answered. "You're your own person and if you feel like you need a break or that you're uncomfortable or scared or whatever, then you need to speak up and say something to someone. Your parents, Riker, Rydel, Ellington, Rocky, whomever."

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

She realized he had a point, but she wasn't with him nearly as much as the people she had just listed off were. Not anymore.

"I'm not the one who's always with you, Ross." She felt tears come to her eyes and blinked them away. "Not anymore."

Not anymore.

Those words killed her. Him. Both of them.

"I wish I could change that." Ross admitted. "And I would, in an instant."

"I know." She nodded, her forehead leaning against his again, she pushed him against her, staying like that for a few more moments, before she sniffled and broke away from him. Seeing a picnic table just behind him, she motioned for him to follow her, not once letting go of his hand as they sat down, side by side.

"A perfect fit." Ross smiled at her and she smiled back, laughing softly through her tears.

"Yeah," She agreed, stretching her fingers and then lacing them with his again, squeezing his hand tight. "A perfect fit."

She was looking down at their hands and when she looked back up, she saw that Ross had an unreadable expression on his face. But, before she could ask, his other hand was on her cheek and he had pressed his lips softly against hers. Before she could respond, he pulled back, but she just scooted herself closer to him, her other hand tangled in his hair and she kissed him back, gently, passionately and meaningfully, both of them slowly breaking off the intimate kiss.

"You know," Ross was the first to speak. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Laura whispered back, "a lot."

He kissed her again and then slowly broke it off, "how do we change that?"

She stared at him for a few moments, "I don't know."

He sighed, "I don't either."

After a few more seconds of staring at each other, they just leaned in and kissed again.

At least kissing made it a little easier. They didn't have to speak or talk about their fears. All they had to do was concentrate on the kissing.

And it was a damn good temporary distraction.

* * *

They made out in her car in front of his house for a few minutes. She was sitting on top of him, her legs on either side of him and his hands were in her hair, holding her as she kissed him harder and deeper and more meaningfully.

She knew they both didn't want to talk.

Talking was painful, it hurt.

Kissing made the pain go away.

After a few more moments, they both had the unspoken mutual agreement that they both had to breathe, so they broke off the kissing and instead just pressed their foreheads together, staring at each other as they tried to catch their breath.

"I should um, go inside." Ross said and Laura nodded.

"Yeah, you probably should."

It was silent.

For about five seconds.

"Few more minutes?" Ross asked and she nodded, pressing her lips against his again.

* * *

_Since when do you and my brother hardcore make out? Not that I'm complaining, but dude, seriously. You two need to get a room._

Laura laughed out loud at Rocky's text message. He hardly ever texted her, but when he did, it was always something that made her laugh.

_Since a few hours ago. I don't know what it means yet though._ She responded back.

_Well, I think that's something you two should talk about? Don't you think?_ He sent back.

_Yeah, add it to the list of things I like to call, 'Ross and Laura's List Of Things Needed To Discuss At Some Point In The Near Future'._

_That's a long ass title for a list._ Rocky sent back and she laughed again. He sent her another message before she got the chance to respond. _But seriously, talk to each other. No need to scar me or our neighbors for life._

_You're one funny guy, you know?_ She sent back with a smiley face.

He sent a smiley and then an _I_ _know girl, I know_. She laughed again and then looked up as her mother walked into the room.

"I take it you and Ross had a lovely visit with each other?" She asked her. "Judging by your laughing and giggles, I'd say that's a yes."

"Oh, yeah, no. That was Rocky, his brother, actually." She admitted.

Her mother looked confused, "you're dating his brother?"

Her eyes widened and then she looked at her mother horrified, "what? No! Gross. No. He's like a brother to me. A goofy older brother type person, like Calum or Ellington or Riker."

Ellen nodded, "right okay. So we're still into Ross?"

She nodded, "very into Ross, actually. Maybe a little… too much into Ross?" She knew she looked nervous. Ellen lowered her glasses and looked at her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We just… we haven't done much talking and I think that we have to, but we're both just afraid to."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Missing each other." She answered. "He's going to Puerto Rico for the first time ever by himself and he's freaked out about it. After spending so much time traveling with his family he's just… I don't know, feeling anxiety over it." Laura explained.

"What does this have to do with you?"

"We don't spend any time together anymore. He's either touring or off in Puerto Rico filming a movie. And I'm here. Graduating high school and getting ready for university."

"So, here's an idea. Crazy one and don't tell your father this was my suggestion, but since you don't have much going on after you graduate, why don't you go with him?"

Laura's eyes snapped to her mother's, "but we're not even a couple, wouldn't that be strange?"

"You're not?" Her mother was faking her innocence, she could see it, "wow, your messy hair and smeared lipstick is telling me otherwise."

"What?" Laura's eyes widened and she got up to look at herself in the mirror. Ellen laughed.

"Gotcha."

"How did you know?" She asked. "I'm impressed."

"It's a mother's intuition sweetie," Ellen explained, getting up, she put an arm around her youngest daughter. "Go with him, spend time with him. It's what you both need to help this pain in your heart."

"How do you know it'll go away?"

"Because you won't have any time to miss each other." Ellen explained.

Maybe her mother was right. The only challenge was getting Ross to agree to it as well.

* * *

"So um.. my mom came up with a pretty rad idea," Laura said, she looked up at Ross, her hand on his chest as she cuddled closer to him. They had been making out again, but in his room and after a while had decided to cuddle. She loved cuddling. He loved cuddling. They loved cuddling with each other.

"Did you just say rad?" He looked at her amused and she playfully pushed him. He laughed, "okay what was your mom's idea?"

"Well I talked to her about you know how we miss each other and stuff and since you're going to Puerto Rico alone… she suggested that I um, go with you. After graduation, I don't have much going on until we start filming season four so… I think it'll be great. But that's only if you do too and if you don't that's okay because-" She was cut off mid rant, Ross' lips on hers.

"You talk too much." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "For the record, I think it's a great idea."

She smiled, "you do?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to have my number one girl there." He kissed the side of her head and she smiled, leaning into him more.

"I'm your number one girl? What about your mom and Rydel?"

"They're tied for second," He joked and she laughed. "I have a question, why are you so cute?"

"Why are you so adorable?" She shot back.

"Damn you're good."

She smiled, "kiss me you dummy."

He didn't have to be asked twice.

* * *

It was really gonna happen.

She was really going to Puerto Rico, alone, with Ross.

She was excited, nervous, anxious and happy. All at the same damn time. Kinda like the emotions she felt at her graduation (which Ross had surprised her by attending). She had cried happy tears then and he smiled really big. It was a beautiful emotional moment for them both.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Laura whispered, more to herself as they sat beside each other, waiting for their flight.

His hand went on top of hers, "me neither." He said quietly.

She turned to him, "Rocky thinks we should have a talk."

"I know, he told me." He said and she nodded. "We'll talk soon, I promise."

She nodded and looked down at their hands, "still miss me?" She asked him, lifting her head to look at him.

"Always." He responded back, "but having you here with me, by my side, makes it so much better."

"You know, I always wondered about love," Laura said suddenly. "True love, Romeo and Juliet, Ariel and Eric, Cory and Topanga, Nala and Simba, don't judge me for that one," She added and he laughed, "our parents… just true love." She squeezed his hand.

"I think we found it," He said after a few moments and Laura's head snapped up from looking at their joined hands. She could see he meant it, the emotion in his eyes saying it was true, "in each other." He added.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"Cause I know you Laura and I know the way you think, sometimes, not always. You're a girl and a girl's brain is… a million different things." She laughed. "But what I do know is that I love you and I know you love me too."

She held up her free hand, her index finger and thumb a few inches apart, "only like a little bit." She teased and he playfully rolled his eyes before leaning in and gently kissing her. He slowly broke it off and she smiled, "and that is why I love you, well, one of the reasons."

"Not that romantic, but it works."

"No." She said, "it was perfect and romantic and you." She kissed him again and he kissed her back, only she was the one to break it off.

"You do realize we just kissed in public where anyone could see us," He said.

"I know."

"We're good?"

"We're perfect." And then she kissed him and she realized she really didn't give a damn who saw it.

* * *

"So, you and Ross, you two a thing?" Maia asked Laura who was sitting beside her sipping a strawberry banana smoothie.

"Um, well, not officially." She said, "we still have to talk."

"What's taking you two so long?" She asked. "I'm growing old here."

Laura laughed, "why do you say that?"

"I see the way you two are around each other. After two weeks of it, I think it pretty much makes me want to vomit, but since it's cute and it's you two, I'm good." Laura laughed again. "You two are meant for each other," Maia said, looking at her meaningfully. "Anyone could see that. I saw that two years ago, I saw it now. I bet you if you spoke with anyone else, your family, his family, Rydel, Rocky, Riker, Ellington, Ryland, Grace, Calum, Raini, anyone else, they would say the same thing."

"Together forever?" Laura asked her, "are we meant to be together that long?"

"I believe it." Maia leaned over, taking both of Laura's hands in hers. "Go for it, don't be scared."

"I'm not scared," Laura said, though she could kinda see that Maia knew she was sort of bullshitting her. "I just… I don't want to lose him, you know? That's what I'm most afraid of."

"Trust me when I tell you, that's unlikely to happen." Maia assured her. "He's not going anywhere and I know you aren't either."

"What are you a fortune teller?" Laura asked.

"No, I just know true love when I see it." Maia winked at her and then let go of her hands, reaching for her alcoholic smoothie, she smiled at her.

Laura reached for her non-alcoholic smoothie and thought about what Maia said for a few moments.

"I think you're right." She told her.

Maia nodded, "I should tell you, I'm always right."

Laura laughed. "Whatever you say."

Maia stuck her tongue out and Laura did the same, a hand soon landing on her shoulder and she almost jumped ten feet in the air. She turned to see Ross was behind her, wet and dripping with water.

Maia leaned in closer to her, "he needs a haircut though." She whispered and Laura laughed, nodding in agreement.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ross asked and Laura looked at Maia, who gave her a nod and a smile. Laura turned to Ross.

"You." She responded simply and then stood up, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist.

"Oh, look, Grace is waving me over, if you two will excuse me," Maia stood up and quickly hurried off, Laura giggling as Ross just looked confused.

"That was a Rocky move," He commented.

"It was." Laura agreed and then she smiled at him.

"Why were you two talking about me?" Ross asked her.

She moved away from him and took his hand, motioning for him to sit down beside her.

"I just want you to know something okay?" She said and he nodded as she tightened her hand around his. "I know we're not officially together yet or anything, but I want you to know that no matter how many tours you go on and whatever country you film a movie in, or how many seasons we film of the show, I will always and forever be here for you." She squeezed his hand, "right here."

He was silent, looking down at their hands a moment, before he looked up at her, "and I'll be right here for you and with you too." He said quietly. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you said that."

She smiled, noticing the tears in his eyes and getting them in hers too. "Since we were fifteen right?" She asked him.

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her, "timeless." He said and it was the first time she heard him say it.

"Timeless." She repeated and then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

* * *

"You know, I like, no wait, I love that you're here," Ross said and Laura smiled at him.

"I love that I'm here too," She told him, "I'm happy."

"I'm happy too." Ross smiled.

She wrinkled her nose, "and wet."

He laughed, "I just shot a surf scene," He said and then shook out his long hair. Water sprayed all over Laura and she gasped as he just laughed at her.

"You little shit!" She squealed and then covered her mouth, her eyes wide as she realized she had just cursed on a Disney set.

Ross just grinned at her as the director called his name, "love you, don't hate me, bye!"

"Ross!" She called after him, but he didn't hear her. She waved her hand dissmissvely with a roll of her eyes and then went to pick up her sweater to use it to dry off when she saw Ross' was right next to hers. Grinning to herself, she put it on and then sat back down in the chair to watch him shoot the scene.

* * *

She had gotten hungry after watching take after take of the same scene so she decided to get something to eat. As she was deciding in between her usual gogurt (yeah, they actually had those on movie sets these days) or a salad, she heard her name being called and looked up to see Ross was running towards her.

He paused, "you're wearing my sweater."

She grinned, "I am."

He was still staring at her as he blinked his eyes, "it looks hot on you."

"Thanks." She looked down and blushed.

He took her hand in hers, lacing their fingers and pulled her closer. "After I'm done shooting today, meet me in the front of the hotel." He said and she nodded.

"I'll be there." And then he kissed her. She didn't get a chance to kiss him back before he had to leave to shoot another scene again.

* * *

She watched Ross walk up to her, laughing and joking with some of his castmates, when he saw her sitting on a bench by herself. He smiled at her, bro-hugged or whatever the guys and hugged the girls and then he ran to her.

"You look kinda lonely." He said as he sat down beside her. "Why so down?"

She giggled and playfully pushed him away. "I've been waiting for you for like twenty minutes."

"Yeah, sorry, we had to reshoot a scene, but dude, I'm exhausted. Five in the morning call times are no joke."

"Do you want to go inside and rest?" She asked him.

He shook his head, his hand going to hers. "No, I want to spend some time with my number one girl."

She smiled and then he stood up. "What are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise." He said and then he changed the subject to something about a text he'd gotten from Rydel about something Rocky did that day. Like ride her bike into the pool or something crazy and Rocky-like like that.

* * *

The surprise was the most amazing thing ever.

Well, one of them.

He had taken her out to eat something and then they went for a walk, found an empty hammock and were currently lying in it, staring up at the stars, theirs hands holding the others and content smiles on their faces as they talked about nothing and everything at the same time.

Ross was in the middle of telling her about a blooper he made with Maia on set, when she cut him off by pressing her lips against his. She broke it and just looked at him.

"S-sorry." She apologized, not sorry at all. "You just looked so cute and I couldn't help it."

He smiled at her, "it's okay. You can tell me I talk too much." She laughed, hiding her face in his neck and then looked up at him. He shifted so that he was on top of her and looked down at her.

"Does this count as a date?" She asked him.

He shrugged, though he was smiling, "do you want it to be?"

"Yes." She answered and then he leaned down and kissed her, meaningfully.

"Then it's a date," He said quietly. She pulled him down again, this time kissing him deeper, her tongue sliding against his as his hands went to her hair and her legs wrapped around his waist as they continued to make out underneath the stars.

They broke apart for air, breathing heavily and Laura just closed her eyes and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Let's get strange with the stars together." She whispered, opening her eyes. She saw the look on his face and knew that without words he knew what she meant.

"You're sure?" He asked her, biting his lower lip. "I mean it's-"

"I trust you and I love you." She said, her thumb rubbed his cheek.

He kissed her softly, "I love you too." He whispered.

She smiled against his lips and kissed him again.

"Come on," She whispered, "let's get strange with the stars together."

* * *

It wasn't what she expected. Sex.

It was way _better _than what she expected it to be.

Ross had been so gentle and loving with her that she had no reason to be afraid or uncomfortable.

Somehow, she had expected that from him. Since he was so romantic and all.

She was thinking about their night together the next day while he was shooting. She was once again hungry so she went to crafts services. She found a gogurt and was in the middle of eating it when she felt a presence in front of her and looked up to see Maia was standing there, a smile on her face.

"Why do you look high?" Laura asked her just as her iPad went off, signaling she had a message.

"You look like you're glowing." Maia told her, "care to explain why?"

She shook her head, "I'm just really happy."

"Told you if you talked to Ross, it would work out." She said and Laura nodded.

"We had an amazing night last night." She sighed dreamily, her iPad going off in her lap again. She looked down and saw she had two messages, one from Rocky and another from Rydel.

"Well, I for one am happy for you both." Maia told her. She held her arms out and Laura smiled hugging her tight.

"Thanks, Maia. For all your help, she said quietly."

"Anytime girl, anytime." Maia winked at her and with that, said she had to go back to shoot more scenes and was off. Laura looked down at her iPad and opened her messages.

_Did you and Ross finally talk and work your shit out? He seems like he's on crack right now._ She laughed at Rocky's message.

_Laura! Ross is happy. What did you do?_ Rydel's message also made her laugh.

She responded back that she had talked to him and that they had an amazing night together to the both of them, so now they were in a group message.

Rydel had responded with a, _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ And about five smileys which made her smile.

Rocky had responded with a, _Holy shittt, that's amazing! Congrats! Now I get to watch you guys make out more! Yay!_

Laura laughed and responded with a winky smiley.

_I'm with Vanessa by the way, she says hi_, Rydel sent her another message.

_Aw! Tell her I love and miss her!_ Laura sent back and then waited for a response.

_She loves and misses you too :)_ Rydel sent a moment later and Laura smiled.

"Hey babe." She heard and looked up to see a dripping wet Ross was in front of her. She stood up, prepared this time for his hug or whatever he was going to do because she wore a bathing suit underneath her t-shirt and shorts. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close.

"You just called me babe." Laura said her voice raspy with emotion.

He nodded, "yeah, that I did."

Her response was to hug him tighter.

"You okay?" He asked her and she knew what he was referring to.

"A little sore, but I'll live." She assured him.

"Can we make this official?" He asked, pulling away from the hug, but not completely as his arms were still wrapped tightly around her. She still had her arms wrapped around him as well.

"As a couple?" She asked and he nodded. "I thought we already did." She teased.

He playfully rolled his eyes and then leaned in so that his forehead was pressed against hers. "Will you my best friend in the whole world and my favourite, number one girl, be my girlfriend?" He asked her and her heart skipped and filled with warmth.

"So, we're labeling it now?" She asked and he pouted, she giggled. "Well, when you ask me like that, how could I say no?" She was teasing him, he knew it. She leaned in and gave him a soft and gentle kiss. "I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend." She whispered and he kissed her again, a bit deeper than the last one.

"There is no way I can make it without you." He said and she smiled.

"We are timeless." She responded back and then she hugged her boyfriend.

Boyfriend. She loved the sound of that. And knew she'd definitely get used to it too.

* * *

"You were right mom, we needed this." Laura said speaking into her phone as Ross got showered and ready for the dinner they were going to have with everyone else that night. "We're closer than ever and we really don't miss each other as much anymore."

"I should hope not, you two are spending loads of time together there, right?" She asked and Laura nodded.

"Right you can't see me, yes. You are correct." She answered, "but I have news."

"Tell me."

"We made it official, we're officially together." Laura said and her mother squealed in happiness. Laura laughed.

"I am so happy for you both!" Her mother said, "now I have an excuse to go have dinner with his mother."

Laura rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I thought you two were best friends already."

"Yes, but now that you two are an item, it'll make for some very interesting conversations."

"Did you just say item?" Laura asked her and Ellen laughed.

"Yes, that's what we called it back when I was your age."

"Okay, mom, if you say so." Laura said as Ross came out of the bathroom. "Hey, Ross just came out of the shower and now I have to go take one, I'll call you later?"

"Absolutely, but wait, Vanessa's here she wants to talk to you." Laura heard a bit of rustling and then a moment later, her sister's voice came through the speaker.

"You and Ross are officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" Vanessa asked her.

"Yeah, we are." Laura answered.

It was silent.

And then, "Finally!" Vanessa cheered and Laura laughed.

"Have you been hanging out with Rocky?" Laura asked her.

"Yeah, maybe. But seriously, finally. I'm happy for you." Vanessa said and Laura closed her eyes, smiling, she opened them and connected her eyes with Ross'.

"Thanks, sis."

"Anyway, I'll let you go, we'll talk about it later, but be sure to call his family with the news. If not, I'll tell them and I don't think you'll want them to hear it from me." Vanessa joked.

"We are actually, as soon as we hang up." Laura assured her, "we'll talk soon, love you!"

"Love you too baby sis and I'm happy for you both," She said again. They said their goodbyes and then Laura hung up her phone, looking up at Ross as he sat down beside her, in just his boxers, his phone in his hand. He dialed his home phone and held the phone in front of him on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom!" Ross said excitedly and Laura laughed at his childlike behavior.

"Hey sweetie, how are you? How's Puerto Rico?"

"Same as the last time we talked." He told her, "anyway, where is everyone? Laura's with me and we have some news."

"Uhm, not sure. I'll go get them, one second." Stormie answered.

"Okay, we're holding." Ross said and Laura giggled. A few moments later, Stormie came back.

"Okay, we're all here, Ellington included." She said as everyone said, hi Ross and Laura! together.

"What's your news?" He heard Riker ask.

Ross and Laura looked at each other, Ross gave her a nod to go ahead and tell them.

"Well, it's official, we're official." Laura said and it took a moment of silence to happen, but soon they heard loud cheers.

"YES!" Rydel squealed and everyone said a mixture of congrats, finally's and then asked about a million questions.

"One at a time!" Ross laughed.

"Since when?" Rydel asked, "how long as it been official for?"

"Um three hours?" Laura said and Ross nodded. "We would have called sooner, but this bozo over here was shooting."

"No worries. We're happy for you guys." Ellington was the next to speak.

"Hey, Riker, you owe me twenty bucks." Rocky said next and everyone laughed.

"We really are happy for you, all of us here." Stormie said and Ross could hear the emotion in her voice.

"Don't cry, mama." He said.

"I'm just so happy for you."

"Yeah, we're happy too." Ross answered, smiling at his girlfriend. She smiled back and then squeezed his hand.

"Well, we have to go, we're gonna do some rehearsing for tour. Don't worry, when you get back, we'll show you what we came up with." Riker said.

"Sounds good bro." Ross answered.

"Love you!" Rydel said and they laughed as everyone else said the same thing.

"Love you guys too, talk to you soon, bye." He said and then he hung up. He looked at Laura. "Calum and Raini?"

"Tomorrow, not even they know here." Laura said, "well I think Maia might, but that's it. We'll tell them all tomorrow."

"And if they ask?"

"It's not official yet." She smiled at him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she fell back against the pillows, Ross on top of her. "Do we have to go meet up with them soon?"

He shrugged, "we can be a little late." He grinned and then pressed his lips against hers, his hands going up her sides and stopping at her waist. She moaned quietly into his mouth and then bit down on his lower lip. He opened his mouth and then they kissed each other deeper.

Her shirt and bikini top were soon thrown on the ground and she knew what was coming next.

And being with Ross, was probably the best part of it all.

* * *

Dinner the night before had been fun.

Telling Raini and Calum and the rest of the Teen Beach Movie cast had been fun as well. They got so many congrats, about times, finally's and everyone telling them they knew it was coming that they lost count.

Now they were alone in his room, just cuddling and about to sleep, when Ross started playing with her hair.

She let out a happy noise and cuddled closer to him.

"I love you." He whispered, "thanks for coming here with me and making everything so much better."

She smiled, "thanks for being you." She whispered back, opening her eyes to look up at him. "I love you too. Maybe more."

"Not possible." He said and she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and hugged her tighter.

She was happy. Happy that they had their talk, happy that they got to spend as much time together as they were in Puerto Rico and happy that everything worked out.

Staring up at Ross, she knew she'd found the right guy. He was perfect. He was the right one for her.

Closing her eyes, she felt him tug her hair again and then looked up at him. He gave her a look that said he was innocent and she shook her head. He leaned down and kissed her. She broke it and looked at him, a smile on her face. He kissed her again and she did the same thing until she moved so that she was on top of him, the blanket soon covering the both of them.

"I thought you wanted to sleep." She said.

He shook his head, "tickling you is fun." He answered and she looked at him confused.

"But you aren't tickling me."

His response was to tickle her and she burst out laughing, kicking her legs in the air as he moved so that he was on top of her. They stared at each other for a few moments and then Laura's hand reached up to gently rub his cheek. She booped his nose a moment later and he laughed.

"See?" She asked him. "You had no reason to be afraid."

"I didn't." He agreed, giving her a meaningful look of love and warmth. He held his hand up and then moved to beside table to grab his phone. He opened his Twitter app and then sent out a tweet. Laura got the notification a few moments later and grabbed her iPad from the same spot Ross' phone had been.

_Happy, excited, in love. Thanks lauramarano for everything. _

She smiled up at him.

He smiled back at her and then returned their phone and iPad to their previous spots.

Then he kissed her and then laid on top of her, his face hiding in her neck and held her tight. She realized then that moments like that or what she lived for. They were the best and the most meaningful.

She couldn't wait to see what the future held for her and Ross. But she knew, she'd never be without him. It was always meant to be.

And just knowing that alone, was the best feeling in the whole world.

* * *

_ And that was it. What did ya think? Reviews would be awesome. Make them long and detailed. Haha, just kidding you dont have to if you dont want to._

_And as for the person who asked if I take requests on my last story. I do! Just message me one :) _

_Also, to the person who told me I was pretty because they saw my pic on twitter, thank you. That means a lot hearing that :] _

_And yeah. Okay. No one reads these do they? Haha. If you did read this, say something like cupcake. _

_Much love! xx_


End file.
